Sand-Sand Fruit
The Sand-Sand Fruit is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into sand at will, turning the user into a Sand Human. It was eaten by former Seven Warlords of the Sea Crocodile, also known by his Baroque Works alias, Mr. 0. Information *'Type': Logia *'Users': Crocodile Etymology *"Suna" (砂) means "sand". Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit is quite powerful, even among Logia, as it allows for a great variety of abilities, rather than just normal elemental control. It also allows the user to locate quicksand, set off sandstorms, and absorb liquids. Such a variety is not seen with any other Logia fruit. It is also one of the few Logia type fruits that can naturally counteract its own weakness, and is even stronger in desert areas. It allows the user to transform into sand at will, as well as control it. Crocodile has trained himself to transform into sand by reflex, and is thus capable of avoiding sneak attacks (which untrained Logia-class users tend to not have time to transform to evade). This fruit allows Crocodile to sense anything that is moving through sand (he uses his power to sense underground rivers that are flowing through the sand). Its power can also be honed to the point where the user could also absorb the moisture from and dry anything the user grasps, causing living things such as humans and plants to wither through dehydration, and also cause all other matter like rocks and land to crumble to dust and sand; only metallic or ferrous substances are immune to this dehydration effect. However, Crocodile's sand turns solid when in contact with liquids, including blood. This prevents his sand from dispersing and thus temporarily nullifies Crocodile's intangible body. Crocodile was bitten by a water-drenched Luffy but received no harm. He also turned to sand when Vivi attacked him (even though he was drinking wine moments before), due to the sand sticking together. This weakness can be rendered useless, due to the ability to absorb the offending liquid. Emporio Ivankov knows one of Crocodile's precious weakness but he hasn't revealed yet. He is also vulnerable to fire as exposure to extreme heat turns sand into glass. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Crocodile mastered the Sand-Sand Fruit to the point of perfection where he can turn into sand reflexively if attacked. This ability was proven true when Doflamingo cut his head off while he was distracted. While in a desert area, his powers make him nearly invincible. He can also suck all the moisture out of any object, living or non-living (save for metallic substances), by placing his right hand on them. This ability makes him able to utterly destroy his surroundings. Like many other Logia users, he can fly by turning his lower body into sand. Crocodile has shown to create sharp sand blades, create sandstorms, activate quick sands, and cause dehydration by physical contact. In addition, Crocodile has been shown to transform his arm into sand in order to extend his reach for his hook, as a long range capture and strike method. Techniques *'Desert Spada' (Treasured Sword of Desert): Crocodile forms his right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion created by the sand blade, which is strong enough to slice a man in half. When he used this on top of King Cobra's palace, the attack also generated a static surge that ran with the blade, nearly hitting Luffy in the process. "Spada" is the Italian word for "sword". Similarly, "Espada" is Spanish and Portuguese for sword. **'Desert la Spada' (Adamant Treasure Sword of Desert): An alternate version of Desert Spada. Crocodile now forms several solid blades with fan-shaped edges instead of one large blade made from sand. *'Desert Girasole' (Desert Sunflower): Crocodile creates a loose sand blade from his right hand with Desert Spada. Like Desert Spada, He stabs it into the ground causing an area in front of him to collapse. However, a giant pit of quicksand will be formed instead, with the sand being taking away by underground rivers (which he can detect). Anything caught in the pit will be sucked in and buried alive. This attack can only be done in a desert terrain. *'Crescent Cutlass': Crocodile swings his right arm forward while leaving a crescent shaped trail of sand behind it. Anything hit by that trail is instantly robbed of all moisture because of Crocodile's dehydration ability. *'Desert Encierro' (Desert Prison): Crocodile grabs someone with his right hand, then slowly or quickly drains the moisture from them with his dehydration ability. This leaves them in a withered and seemingly fleshless state. *'Sables' (Sandstorm): Crocodile summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage. Once this sandstorm grows large enough, not even he can stop it. He can also makes a sandstorm that can suck the water out of living things and is apparently able to crack steel. Another usage is to send people flying with this technique. In deserts, it can cross the length of a small country and many of them in succession over a period of time can bury an entire city. *'Sables: Pesado' (Sandstorm: Heavy): Crocodile gathers a swirling mass of extremely dense sand in his hand, then hurls it at his opponent, causing a massive shock wave upon impact. *'Ground Secco' (Mud Crack): Crocodile places his hand on the ground and uses his dehydration ability to dry out a huge area around him, turning it into a desert wasteland. When he does this, it also can cause the area around him to crumble and cave in, causing unfortunate foes to fall to their death. **'Ground Death' (Cycle of Erosion): An extremely strong version of Ground Seco. However, Crocodile not only dries up the ground but anything and everything on it including people and even buildings, all of which is transformed into sand if it has steady contact with the ground. The speed at which things dry also seemingly increases. Trivia *The color of the sand in the FanFiction series is that of a grayish-light brown, just like in the anime. Category:Logia